percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation: Absolute Chaos - Chapter 27
Josh's P.O.V Going into space? That's one of the thing that a half-blood has never ever done. Space is beyond the gods control sphere, even Gaea's. I reckon it must have been Nyx's or Chaos's since the space is as dark as night. Hyperion once told me that my necklace is very useful in the vacuum of space, and this might be the time to use it. I wondered how it's going to work because I have never gone into space before. I looked at the blue sky, in which the sun is setting. I was reminded by the warm sunlight flowing through my veins. I continued to stare up at the sky, trying to trace signs of Chaos and see where she might appear again. We have the medallions so if Chaos shows up again, we'll be ready. Just then, Stuart ordered all of us to make a rocket, which is then used to go into space. I began to think, how on earth, are we going to make a rocket? It's sophisticated technology you know, and it needs a lot of funding by the government. But no, we can't ask the government to fund us half-bloods right now. I don't want the government finding out about half-bloods and throw the entire community into shock. We have to find our own innovative way to build a rocket. First thing we need: Fuel. Rocket fuels are massive. They can burn thousands of litres of fuels in a second. But in order to do that, we need to build a rocket fuel shell first. Now, let's build a rocket fuel shell. We were all tasked to mine some iron ores from the earth first, because iron ores would make a nice design to the rocket fuel shell, and it needs to be a very huge amount of iron ores in order for the rocket to be able to fill up a million litres of fuel. I mine the ore with Alexandra, who gladly works alongside with me. I used my pickaxe made with Adamantium metal given by Stuart and the pickaxe appears indestructible because when I struck the pickaxe at the iron ores, the ores just break apart very easily as I collect it in a huge brown bag that everyone carries with them. After a few hours, the mining ore part had complete, and is now time to craft the rocket. We walked while dragging the iron ores that we collected, and right in the forge, Patrick Ryan is waiting for us and the iron ores. Since there's so much iron ores, we decided to dump them together in the mixer. I noticed that there happen to be a metal rod coming from a ceiling, like an industry melting metal and forming it into something new. The iron ores become molten, and as soon as all of us dumped the iron ores into the mixer, they became molten as the temperature of the metal reaches 1800 degrees celsius. After the iron had been molten, Patrick apparently had made a mold just for the rocket fuel shell casing, and it fitted perfectly. Well, at least that's the good part. The bad part is going to be where you have to take off the mold when the iron cools down, and it's going to be very hard to take the iron off the mold once it cools down. But apparently, they took the iron mold off as soon as the right length of the first rocket fuel casing is made, and I just sealed all the bits and pieces using my laser fingers. Wow, the first part of the rocket is done in a matter of hours, and now it is time for the second fuel casing. Now, since we already know how to make it, this process could take only a few hours, but then we need to make the main engine. I went outside to polish my sword. I used my laser finger to sharpen as well as amplify my sword. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Fan Fiction Category:Operation: Absolute Chaos Category:Chapter Page